Resource:Which Clan Is Best For You?
Artwork by Bootleggdd Quiz: Which Clan Is For You? Answer the following questions below by clicking which answer you'd like! (Note: Please only click one answer per question, as clicking two causes a glitch; if you need to change your answer, click on the wrong answer again to cancel it) Question 1: Which description best matches your cat? A. Light and warm pelt color (russet/caramel/ginger/cream), probably a tabby or torbie, thick fur, generally well-built and burly. B. Dusty pelt color (brown/fawn/grey/cream), likely tabby or torbie, short sleek or wiry fur, small compact build, pale eyes. C. Dark, rich pelt color (black/brown/russet/grey), probably smoky and/or a tabby, thick long fur, large and bulky build, dark fiery eyes. D. Stony pelt color (grey/white/fawn/black), long and sleek coat, cool eyes and webbed paws. Very likely beautiful/handsome. E. Earthy pelt color (brown/black/fawn/grey), probably tabby with white, light-weight and lean build, soft and possibly curly fur, cool eyes. Question 2: Which of these places would your cat enjoy living in the most? A. A deciduous forest covered in undergrowth. The trees are too sleek to climb, but the bushes and brambles keep you well-hidden. B. An open prairie full of hills and valleys. The land is dry and filled with tall green or golden grasses. C. A dark and cold coniferous forest, the closest place to the mountain's peak. During summer it warms and becomes swampy. D. A forested wetland filled with beautiful stones and shells. The river flows through here and floods seasonally. E. A well-sheltered temperate rainforest, with plenty of tall trees and vines for climbing. Question 3: Out of the following, my cat would be most fascinated with: A. ...Silverpelt and the stars themselves. B. ...other predators such as foxes and badgers. C. ...the existence of wandering, violent spirits and the afterlife. D. ...beautiful things in nature. E. ...weather conditions and forces of nature. Question 4: Out of the following, my cat values this the most: A. Innovation and nature. B. Wit and tradition. C. Strength and family. D. Peace and beauty. E. Freedom and passion. Question 5: Which of the following descriptions fits your cat's personality the best? A. Curious and innovative, deeply in tune with nature. Peaceful, but a strong believer in justice. Can be nosy or egotistical at times. B. Quick, witty, hard-working and flexible. Likes to debate, but quiet towards outsiders. Cautious of potential danger, but may also be hot-headed. C. Prideful and protective of their Clanmates, but wary of strangers and outsiders. May bottle up anger and/or hold a grudge. Honor is important to them. D. Possessive of their numerous treasures. Clever and laidback, with a perceptive eye for beauty in all forms. Desires peace, but may be selfish. E. Energetic and fun-loving, yet reserved. Likely respects the Warrior Code and tradition, but also keeps an open mind about new ideas. Question 6: What prey would your cat prefer to eat? A. Rodents, birds, and the occasional rabbit. B. Rabbits, hares, larks and thrushes, and the occasional field mouse. C. Lizards, snakes, snow hares, rabbits, and hawks. D. Fish, water voles, frogs and the occasional duck. E. Birds of all kinds and squirrels. Question 7: When it comes to Flings, my cat...: A. Has no particularly strong opinions for or against flings; is generally neutral. B. Considers flings shameful and is absolutely against them. C. Considers them acceptable, as long as the fling benefits the Clan. D. Favors them greatly, especially if the fling results in desirable traits. E. Likes the idea of them, but may not be too keen to pursue any. ---- Your Results :Select the letter(s) that you got the most of to see which clan your cat fits into best... Category:Resource Category:Character Creation